A Pleasant Surprise
by Caribou Kid
Summary: It's launching day for Admiral Nelson's pride and joy the SSRN Seaview.


**A Pleasant Surprise **

Vice Admiral Harriman Nelson (ret) had waited for this day his entire life. It was the culmination of decades of blood, sweat and tears; launching day for his research submarine Seaview. The centerpiece of the Nelson Institute of Marine Research was being christened today and a new era in marine exploration and discovery would begin.

Nelson was ecstatic and bounced around as his seemingly boundless energy pulled him from area to area checking on the last minute details before his sister Edith would crack the bottle of Dom Perignon across Seaview's bow and commission the great submarine to service. Everything was in place at the Groton shipyard; the invitations sent, the bleachers set up, the area decked out in banners and balloons, the festival tents and catering at the ready. It was a veritable who's who of military, political and scientific dignitaries all vying to get a first-hand look at Nelson's Folly.

There had been a nearly 100% acceptance of the invitations sent out for the event, save for one very notable absence that dimmed Harri's joy somewhat. He had been sorely disappointed to discover that Commander Lee Crane would be unable to attend because the submarine he commanded, the USS Mako, would go on deployment a week before Seaview's launching.

Lee had had a hand in bringing this day about having conducted some of the initial research into the metallurgy that went into creating this boat. In fact an ancient text he had found proved to be a critical bit of information that permitted the invention of Nelson's Herculite used in the fantastic front windows on his boat. He and Lee had grown quite close over the years first as student and teacher at the Naval Academy, then as a junior officer and CO on the Nautilus and now as friends through letters, phone calls and the occasional chance meetings at functions they both attended. They had spent many hours discussing Harri's plans to build his own submarine to further the cause of marine research and to protect the oceans of the world. "Wish you were here, son." Harri said quietly to himself and finished with the unspoken thought, "_In more ways than one."_

OooOOooO

The christening and commissioning of the SSRN Seaview went off without a hitch. Once Edith smashed the bottle across Seaview's bow, the sleek vessel slid gracefully into the water becoming the largest and most advanced nuclear powered submarine in the world; it was a truly breathtaking moment. Harri along with his crew stood transfixed in awe as she took to the water and settled lightly on the surface. The cheers from the guests were deafening; a huge affirmation of Nelson's genius and drive to see his dream brought to such a stunning fruition.

Following the ceremony everyone swarmed over the Seaview anxious to tour the boat. As they completed their tours the guests moved to the festival tents to enjoy the fine food and drinks in celebration of the day. As the event wore on and the crowd began to diminish Harri spied a lone man standing on the dock just staring at his boat. Whereas most of his guests spent a few moments taking in Harri's accomplishment they moved quickly on to the festivities, this person seemed to be entranced by the vessel, scrutinizing each line and curve as though committing it to memory. He was tall, slender, physically fit and impeccably dressed in an expensive suit. From a distance he appeared to be in his mid to late 40's given the streaks of gray in his dark hair and beard.

Harri personally knew the majority of those invited to the ceremony so he figured the man had attended the event as someone's guest, yet he couldn't recall seeing him with anyone or coming up to the tents to partake in the food and drinks. The more he watched him, the more he became intrigued. There was more than just a passing interest in his boat; this man was evaluating every part of her. Curiosity finally got the better of him and Harri broke away from the group of well-wishers he had been talking to and walked back down to the dock to talk to the solitary figure.

As he neared the man, he saw him turn his head ever so slightly tracking Nelson's advance on him. Just as Harri drew near he spoke without turning. "She's amazing Admiral. She's more beautiful than I ever imagined possible; each curve, each line a perfection of form and function. You must be incredibly proud."

Curious as to how the man knew who had approached him, Harri replied. "Thank you. You're quite right this is the highlight of my life. In a way I'm sure it's very much like experiencing the birth of your first child. Seaview has turned out to be so much more than I ever imagined." After a pause waiting for a response that did not come, Harri's inquisitive nature got the better of him. "Have we met before?"

The man laughed quietly and turned slowly to face him. Harri still couldn't place the face but there was something oddly familiar about the voice and those amber eyes. "I'm surprised sir that you don't recognize your own '_son_'." He said with a wink, referring to an incident that occurred when he was a junior officer under Nelson's command on the Nautilus.

Harri stared at the man for a moment until it finally dawned on him who was standing before him. "Lee?" he inquired quietly.

Lee nodded slightly and a huge grin spread across his face. Harri grabbed his hand shaking it enthusiastically then suddenly drew him into a strong embrace. Somewhat shocked by the exuberant greeting it took Lee a moment or so to return the hug.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought the Mako left port last week for a six month deployment. You aren't AWOL are you?" Harri inquired as he released Lee from the hug.

"She did sir; however I was otherwise engaged and couldn't depart with her. I'll be hooking up with the Mako in a few of days out at sea." Lee replied.

"Otherwise engaged…I suppose that's a euphemism for an ONI mission isn't it? I had hoped you'd given that up now that you captain your own boat, lad." Harri said with a degree of disappointment.

"Yes sir. I have a bit more to do to finish up my assignment and then I'll be on my way."

Harri glowered at Lee. He never liked the fact that Lee had been sucked into service with ONI feeling the risks too great for his young friend.

"Don't be too upset sir. If it hadn't been for this mission I wouldn't have been able to be here today to witness this magnificent event." Lee said with a smile and gesturing towards Seaview.

"Well that explains why you look so unlike yourself. It really is an excellent disguise; I had no idea who you were." Harri stated with a chuckle.

"Thank you, sir. I had to make sure no one would recognize me especially some of your upper echelon guests who might take exception to my presence here. There was no way I was going to miss this sir, if I had my way about it. I haven't even talked with Chip to let him know I'm here. He would go all ballistic on me because of the ONI connection and that would not play well with the folks from DC. He finds out I'm here, I'm dead meat."

"Well I suppose we best not let him find out." Harri replied with a grin.

"I must admit sir, I was somewhat jealous of Chip when I found out you selected him as the XO for Seaview, not that I have any room to complain, the Mako is a great boat. I was just kind of hoping to get your call asking me to be one of your officers." Lee confessed somewhat disappointedly.

"I know lad, I wanted you here as well but that's just not in the cards right now. The Navy's not about to let go of you son, you're too damn good at what you do." Harry replied placing his hands on Lee's shoulders. "Believe me I tried. But one day I'm hoping you can join us. Just remember you had your hand in bringing Seaview into being, your research all those years ago proved vital in the design and fabrication of this beautiful gray lady."

Lee smiled pleased that he had had some part, even if it was just some research, in making this day happen. He was thrilled the admiral was able to create this modern marvel and silence all his critics, his only regret was that he would not be among the crew.

As they chatted Lee spotted Admirals Jiggs Starke, COMSUBPAC and Marcus James, COMSUBLANT moving down the hill towards them. Harri saw Lee stiffen a bit and turned to see who was approaching. "Well sir this looks to be my cue to exit. If either one of them catches on to who I am, my career will come to a screeching halt. Although that might not be such a bad thing then I could come work for you as a crewman taking care of Seaview's bilges."

Harri laughed out loud. "Not on your life, lad; you've worked too hard to get where you are to give that up. I don't know if I've ever told you Lee but I am extremely proud of you and all that you've accomplished. I always expected great things of you, but you have surpassed even my wildest expectations."

Lee stared at Harri somewhat stunned. "Thank you sir that means more to me than you will ever know. I owe a great deal of my success to you and all that you've taught me."

Harri seemed equally stunned and pleased at Lee's words. "Glad to do my part, son." Harri replied clearing his throat of the swell of emotion.

As Starke and James neared the two men, Starke hailed Nelson and waved him over. "Harriman, it's time for you to give us the Cook's tour of this tub of yours." He said with a laugh.

Nelson waved back, "I'll be right there." He turned back to face Lee wishing he could grab him and drag him aboard to take his rightful place as captain of his pride and joy.

Lee gave Harri one of his dazzling smiles. "I've got to head to the airport now to catch my flight back to the west coast. I am so thrilled that I was able to be here today Admiral, to see all this and to congratulate you sir, on your incredible accomplishment. Seaview is the most beautiful submarine I've ever seen. Maybe when I get back from deployment we can hook up and you can take me out for a spin on this lovely lady."

"Count on it lad. Thank you for making the effort to be here today; it has made the day complete. I've missed seeing you son and wish you could stay a little longer; this has meant the world to me."

Lee smiled again and blushed slightly at the admiral's kind words. He extended his hand to Harri as he prepared to leave. Harri grasped it tightly and once more tugged the younger man into a tight embrace which Lee immediately returned.

"You take care of yourself Commander. I fully expect to see you in Santa Barbara once you finish your deployment, _Son_." Nelson said stressing the last word and giving him a wink.

Lee laughed quietly. "Yes _Dad_, I'll do my best not to disappoint you." With that he turned and walked quickly towards the parking lot just as the admirals advanced on Nelson.

Harri watched as Lee walked away lost in a reverie of what should have been, had he had his way and been able to name Lee as Seaview's captain. He was pulled back to the present as Jiggs placed his hand on Harri's shoulder. He turned and smiled at his longtime friends.

"Who was that Harriman?" Jiggs inquired.

"Oh that was an old and very dear friend from my days instructing at the Academy. He helped me out with some early work on Seaview's design. I really didn't expect him to be able to attend the launching; his schedule was so full. It was a very pleasant surprise." Harri replied smiling wistfully.

Shaking off the small wave of melancholy he felt having to watch Lee walk away, a smile lit up his face. He turned and clapped both men on their shoulders, "Come on gents, I'll give you the nickel tour."

The End.


End file.
